Hogwarts learns technology
by LookOutsideTheBox
Summary: Due to the growing amount of accidents caused by Muggle technology, Hogwarts decides to make Muggle studies mandatory for every student. How will this new change of curriculum affect Draco and Hermione's relationship, especially with a meddling professor? And what about Voldemort? Dramione, with a side of some other, in my opinion, cute couples. Might get changed to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," boomed the voice of Albus Dumbledore over the chatter of the students, who were talking excitedly about their summer vacation.

Fred and George Weasley had developed a new product over the summer break and were eagerly trying to get the new first-year Gryffindors to act as their guinea pigs, Neville Longbottom was telling Hermione about all the exciting plants he found over the summer (she was the only one who understood what he was talking about), and Harry, Ron, and Seamus were discussing the outcome of the last Quidditch match of the season ("Puddlemore United should have won, the stunt the bulgarian's pulled on the Puddlemore seeker was against the rules!").

"I hope you're all as eager to start the new school year as I am. As always I shall remind you that the Forbidden Forrest is forbidden for a reason, and anyone who does not wish to die a horrible death should stay clear of it." Dumbledore now looked pointedly in the direction of the Weasley twins, who were now selling Puking Pasties to a fifth year. The first years looked terrified at this statement.

"It has come to our attention that the wizarding world has little to no knowledge of Muggle technology, and little to none of the students from wizarding families are attending Muggle studies. Due to the recent increased amount of Muggle technology related accidents, such as in the case of poor Miranda Giggles who accidentally electrocuted herself using a computer, Hogwarts and a few other wizarding schools have decided to make Muggle studies mandatory for everyone." This sent the whole Great Hall into an uproar.

"You can't force us to attend Muggle studies!" Shrieked Pansy Parkinson, her face blanching more with every second.

"What is a "com-pu-ter"?" Ron looked dumbfoundedly at Hermione, who looked excited about the new rule.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed loudly from the Slytherin table, then lowering his voice he added, "He won't be happy to know you are forcing us to study things invented by lowly Mudbloods."

"Sonorus!" Said Dumbledore pointing his wand at his own throat, this was followed by a booming "Silence!" Suddenly the Hall became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Now I understand some of you are not pleased with this, but this new rule is made for your own protection. Everyone will be required to attend one year of Muggle studies, after which they can decide wether they wish to continue or not. During this one year you will learn about the most important and used Muggle inventions, such as the telephone and the car. But enough about this, I believe Professor Burbage will be more than happy to fill you in on the details in your first lesson, now I believe you're all famished and tired from your trip. Let the feast begin!"

On his words the silver platters all around the tables filled with every food you could imagine, from toast to Yorkshire pudding.

The first years watched the platters awestruck, while the older students, being used to the phenomenon, started filling their own plates with food.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events, can't wait to see the looks on some people's faces when they're taught about telephones," Harry exclaimed amusedly, filling his plate up with a bit of everything.

"It's about time this happened, I mean did you hear about Herman Tuffy?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of a piece of toast.

"You mean the wizard who got run over by a car?" Joined Dean Thomas, who had previously been explaining football to Ginny Weasley ("So there's no flying in football?!").

"Yes, read that he barely survived, lucky there was a witch nearby who Apparated him to St. Mungos." Stated Ron with his mouth full, pieces of food flying everywhere.

"Ron, would you please swallow before you speak," Hermione exclaimed, giving Ron a dirty look. Ron only rolled his eyes at her statement and continued stuffing his face with food.

"Could somebody please tell me what a com…compu… You know, that thing Miranda Giggles was using that landed her in St. Mungos?" Ginny asked, finally getting over her shock at the lack of flying involved in football.

"You mean a computer?" Dean asked, eating a spoonful of soup.

"Yes, that!"

"Oh, well a computer is…" And he launched off, telling Ginny about the wonderful thing called internet, leaving Ron, Harry and Hermione alone.

"Can't wait to see Malfoy try to figure out how a television works!" Hermione giggled, pulling out a thick book called 'Magic spells and the logic behind them'.

"Light reading?" Ron asked, eyeing the thick size of the book, his plate wiped clean.

Hermione lifted her eyes from the book, scowled at him, and then continued reading, looking immensely interested in what the book contained.

"Guys have you noticed that man sitting next to Hagrid at the Head Table?" Harry asked.

"Recon he's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, hopefully he's going to be better than Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Mad-Eye Moody," Hermione said, never glancing up from her book.

On the other end of the hall Draco Malfoy had finally stopped complaining about the new mandatory class and was now bragging about the new dark object he had acquired over the summer.

"My father finally boughed it for me, apparently this necklace was owned by a widow and anyone who wears it will have horrible luck for months, can't wait to use it on a Mudblood," he sneered, pointedly looking towards the Gryffindor table, or more accurately at Hermione Granger, muggle-born extraordinaire, resident know-it-all, and the very reason Draco didn't also get the bracelet that was a set with the necklace.

His father had been very disappointed at Draco for coming in second in the finals, having gotten two points less than Hermione in his Care Of Magical Creatures final.

His father had punished him for this, using the Cruciatus curse on him, and then when Draco had asked for the necklace and bracelet set, his father had told him that he would get him the bracelet too if he topped Hermione's finals score this year.

"It's very beautiful, such a shame that it's cursed," Pansy exclaimed, studying the piece of jewelry with hungry eyes, it was no secret that Pansy was a big fan of anything and everything shiny.

"It's fascinating Draco, have you picked your target yet?" Blaise Zabini asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I might have my eyes on someone," Draco smirked, but didn't elaborate more.

"Ahm.." Dumbledore coughed loudly, standing up from his seat at the Head Table.

"Before I let you go and catch up on some much needed sleep, I shall introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor James Dingleberry."

A man dressed in dark blue robes rose from his seat and waved. He had brown unruly hair, deep green eyes behind square spectacles, and a sharp nose. On closer inspection he looked a bit like a barn owl.

"And now that that's out of the way, you may all leave for your dormitories. First years please follow your house's prefects!" Dumbledore concluded.

…

Hey all, this is my first fanfic and I would love it if you would review, telling me what you thought of the first chapter, should I continue this story?

Also I wanted to clear up the timeline a bit. This story takes place during the Order of Phoenix book, but I got rid of Umbridge and instead put a new DADA teacher. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sky was still navy blue and the moon was just setting when Hermione woke up with a start. Over the summer she had started having nightmares, or more accurately one very specific reoccurring nightmare.

The nightmare always started the same way, she was standing in front of her house in London, when suddenly the windows of her living room flash a sickly green. Fearing for her parent's life she runs into the house wand at the ready, only to see a figure dressed in all black and wearing a death eater's mask Disapparate.

Heart beating fast she runs into her living room, there she first sees her mother, complexion pale and eyes glazed over, dead and next she sees her father shaking holding her mother's hand with his back turned to her. Next to them stands another cloaked person wearing a mask, but this one she recognizes, after all there's only one alleged death eater with long platinum blonde hair. She tries to run towards them to save her dad,, but no matter how much she runs she can't get any closer to them.

"What's the matter? Little filthy Mudblood Granger, smartest witch of her age, can't even save her own parents?" Lucius Malfoy sneers at her, then he lifts his wand and points it at her father.

"No!" Dream Hermione would scream, but just as the word leaves her lips, Lucius yells the Killing Curse and her father falls lifeless on the floor. And just as this happens Hermione would wake up.

Drenched in cold sweat, breathing fast Hermione rose from her bed, figuring there's no point in going back to sleep since there were only thirty minutes before she would have to wake up and get ready for classes. She grabbed her robes and went to the dorm's bathroom to do her morning routine, which consisted of showering and brushing her teeth for a minimum of fifteen minutes (her parents used to scold her when she was little for brushing her teeth too little until she got into the habit of brushing them for at least fifteen minutes).

Her thoughts drifted to her nightmare while she was in the shower. The nightmare contained a few things that didn't make much sense to her, for example the fact that Lucius Malfoy was in it. Hermione figured that it was Lucius who killed her parents in her nightmare, because he was one of the only people, thought to be a death eater, whom she had actually seen in real life.

Hermione had been aware of the dark times befalling the wizarding world, since she began studying at Hogwarts, but Harry confirming the return of You-Know-Who last year had made her all the more paranoid for her parents, especially considering the fact that she was one of the closest friends of the-boy-who-lived. Thus the nightmares. And thus the very reason why she pushed herself to the limits in her studies, she needed to be prepared and able to save the people who mattered to her, when the time came.

She finished her morning bathroom routine and exited the bathroom just as her dorm mates were waking up.

"Morning," Hermione greeted them, having decided that the nightmare didn't matter and that it wasn't real, but still feeling compelled to write to her parents just to make sure they were okay.

"Morning Hermione, how come you're up so early?" Parvati asked, sure Hermione always woke up before the rest of them, but she was never fully dressed and ready for the day when the others woke up.

"Oh, just anxious to start the new year, can't wait to go to DADA class today, hopefully professor Dingleberry is going to be good," Hermione lied, "I should probably go and wake up Harry and Ron, bet they'd oversleep otherwise. See you in class."

She realized she had been right with her assumption once she entered Harry and Ron's dormitory. Ron was drooling and talking in his sleep, while Harry slept calmly in the four poster next to his.

"C'mon boys, time to get ready!" Hermione exclaimed, first shaking Harry awake, and then attempting to do the same to Ron, but Ron only turned the other way sleepily saying, "Five more minutes, mom."

"I'll wait for you in the Great Hall for breakfast," Hermione said, after failing to wake Ron up for the fifth time, finally giving up and leaving the task of waking Ron up to Harry.

"Okay 'Mione, we're gonna be there in fifteen," Harry smiled, while he tried to make the one stubborn hair that was sticking up stay down.

….

Draco Malfoy woke up in a very foul mood, in the Slytherin House, at the other end of the castle. He hadn't gotten much sleep during the night due to Crabbe's loud snoring. Now don't get him wrong, Draco would have thrown Crabbe out of his dormitory if Crabbe snored nightly, but the snoring was only temporary due to a cold.

Grumbling he stumbled into the dormitory bathroom hoping that a shower would improve his mood, but it just so happened that on this day the universe had something against him. Instead of the lukewarm water that he had hoped would fall from the shower head, there was icy cold water. In his haste to get away from the cold water he slipped, falling painfully to the floor.

Cursing loudly, he got up from the floor. Examining the area on which he fell he saw a bruise forming, but it was nothing he couldn't fix. Grabbing his wand he muttered a quick spell he had learned after one particular beating from his father. The bruise healed, like many other bruises before that.

He pointed his wand at the shower head and cast a warming charm on it, making the icy water warm up before it landed on him. After he was done with his shower he took the warming spell off, it wasn't fair that he should be the only one to suffer from the lack of warm water this morning.

After he was done with his morning routine, he examined his schedule, noting that he had potions with the Gryffindors first thing in the morning, but that wasn't what downed his mood, oh no, it was the second lesson of the day. He had written an angry letter to his father after the fest the previous night, explaining about the ludicrous new rule the nutty headmaster had put forth, asking if his father could do something to change it.

Sure Draco despised his father, but his father's status came in handy, and besides if Draco wanted to get his inheritance he had to make sure his father was pleased with him, so that he wouldn't change the will. The only other reason for him bending over backwards for his father, was his mother. Lucius Malfoy loved to take out his frustration on his wife whenever Draco wasn't around to take the beating. And Draco wanted to get as strong as possible so that he could protect his mother and when the time is right, get rid of his father.

Draco didn't wait for his cronies, instead he made his way to the Great Hall, even though he desired nothing more than to crawl into his bed and get some much needed sleep.

Of course the universe had to fuck him over some more, because just as he exited the dungeon someone soft walked right into him, and his hands acted on reflex steadying the person.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed, he wasn't about to let the person who walked into him go easy.

"Sorry.." The person said simultaneously.

Draco realized immediately who had run into him after hearing the person speak and snapped his hands away from their shoulders.

"Ugh, gross. Mudblood germs.." Draco exclaimed sneering, wiping his hands on his robes, "Don't you look where you're going, you filthy little know-it-all."

Hermione snapped out of her daze after she saw Draco's sneer, which immediately reminded her of her nightmare, making her on edge.

"Oh, get over yourself ferret," Hermione stated, scowling at him. Deciding that it was best to ignore him, she turned and walked into the Great Hall, her nightmare haunting her.

Not that he didn't like showing those beneath him their place, but Draco felt relieved when Granger decided to just walk away, after all he had had the worst morning.

Little did they know that there was someone who witnessed their interaction and decided that he would have to do something about it. The two of them didn't know how much they had in common and how well they could get along with a little push in the right direction, and the person knew just the thing that could do that.

….

So chapter two is up, please review! Should I continue?


End file.
